


will we ever say the words we're feeling

by streamingheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamingheart/pseuds/streamingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他突然住口，他剛剛揭示的事實擊中了他，他停下，而Tony仍凝視著他。</p><p>（或者，Steve在和Tony爭吵時，不小心說溜嘴了什麼。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	will we ever say the words we're feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯自theappleppielifestyle同名作品，已獲得授權，原作請點：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1727390  
> 新手譯者，歡迎指教。

他們又在互相大喊，他們當然在大喊，他們已經將近兩個星期沒來場尖叫爭吵，而顯然這個宇宙視此為須被修正的存在。

即使在和Tony成為朋友，甚至是在愛上他之後，有一件事從未改變：Tony總是有辦法比這世上任何一個人更能惹毛他。

Steve試著深呼吸，但被Tony說出的傷人字句打斷，而Steve慢慢堆積起來的冷靜在瞬間倒塌。他們之間有過這樣的爭吵，早已有過一百次而未來恐怕還會有另外一百次發生，但每次都能讓Steve生氣到顫抖。

「你飛進一棟你知道即當倒塌的建築裡！」Steve吐出事實，「原諒我如果我很 _擔心_ 。」

「我計算過了，」Tony爭論，Steve把他的雙手拋向空中。因為Tony總是去做那些他知道機率多少的事情。「我計算過了，那是有機會的──」

「沒錯，確實，有 **機會** 你可能會活著出來。你差一點就沒有，你差一點──」

「但我做到了！我救了那個人而且及時出來，我很好，Steve，我沒事──」

Steve咬緊牙關。「你根本是去送死，我們都這麼認為。」

「很顯然的我不是，因此我不懂為什麼你要這麼小題大作，Steve。」

「因為你總是這麼做！你總是這麼做，不管有多少人吶喊阻止你，你 **永遠** 會去。這次你很幸運，但下次可能就不了，天啊，Tony，為什麼當我們叫你遠離危險時你就是不能相信我們？」

「我當然相信你們，我只是──」

「怎樣？」Steve憤怒地反問，他們現在已經侵犯到彼此的領域，Tony退開幾步，聳起他的肩膀，在Steve再次開始大喊前轉過身。「怎樣，你認為你是一個可被接受的傷亡？你是可以被取代的？我們不需要你？因為我們是，好嗎，我們需要你，不單單只是鋼鐵人而是你，Tony Stark，我們需要 **你** ，我早就 _告訴_ 過你了。」

「而我知道，」Tony說，但他再次別開視線，盯著地板，「我真的知道那個，Steve，你成功把這件事深植入我的腦袋，而這大約是你第七次告訴我了。但這並不阻止我去做我認為必須的事，就像你知道你會去即使──」

「我會請求支援。」Steve堅持，而Tony嗤之以鼻。

「對，就像你為了那架飛機請求支援。」

「那是──」

「不同的，我知道，」Tony說。「但同樣的，Steve。在那一個心拍中你會做同樣的選擇，我知道我也會。我們做我們應該做的，這就是工作的一部分。」

「在你需要幫助的時候呼叫你的夥伴也是工作的一部分。」

「我會，如果有時間的話。」

「如果有 _時間_ ──」

「有時候那裡沒有其他選擇，Steve，」Tony叫嚷，然後又來了，他們又開始大喊了，有多少次他們試圖控制場面最後卻只落得越來越大聲地互喊的下場？

「我知道，驚人的清楚，而那正是我為什麼在這裡的原因，」Steve吼回去，然後把還帶著戰鬥手套的手伸進頭髮裡。「老天，Tony，你真是──」

「我是個混蛋，我知道，你不需要──」

「我不是要說那個，我是要說你真是固執的要命，而我希望在你需要幫忙的時候你能讓我們幫你。」

「我會在我需要的時候請求支援！」

「是啊， _很好_ 。」

「不好意思喔，你他媽的偽君子，誰是那個在塔裡渾渾噩噩地過了第一個半年的人？」

「當情況變得夠糟的時候我會要求幫忙。」

「是啊，當情況變得夠糟的時候，而不是當你最初需要幫忙的時候！」

「別把事情扯到我身上來，Tony。」

「Well，你一直針對我，不然我該怎麼辦？」

「這次，你需要答應我你會請求支援並且確實這麼 **做** ，」Steve咆嘯，他的雙手在他身側握緊成拳。「老天，關於你的事你總能讓我 _抓狂_ ，每次你讓你自己身陷危險時我都想把你抓起來 _搖一搖_ 直到你清醒。」

「我們都會受傷──」

「對，但其他人會試著去避開它！」

「我做我應該做的。」

「你做你 _認為_ 你應該做的。」

「這有什麼差別嗎？」

「別鬧了，」Steve說，然後抓住他的肩膀。「拜託別鬧了。」

「別鬧什麼，老天，鬆開你的手──」

「別再把自己視為一個必要的損失，」Steve說，讓Tony直直看向自己的臉。「我會不停地告訴你這個──」

「團隊需要我，我知道，收到了， _隊長_ 。」

他叫Steve的方式讓Steve退縮，然後他得鬆開Tony的肩膀以免他沒控制好力氣而在上面留下瘀青。

「不准把這件事說的這麼輕描淡寫，你說過它已經深植進你的腦袋了。」

「它確實是，就在『別惹毛Hulk』的旁邊，我發誓。」Tony僵硬的笑了笑，以Steve討厭的那種方式。那種當Tony被狗仔堵住而他唯一想做的是揍什麼東西一頓時的微笑。「收到，Cap。」

「很顯然你還沒有，不然你今天就不會飛進那棟建築物裡了。」

「很好，我很抱歉，」Tony喊道，「我現在可以走了嗎？」

Steve移動身體擋在他和門之間，「在你相信我們需要你之前不行，Tony。」

「 **我的天啊** ，我相信你，」Tony吼，試著推開Steve。「這就是你要的？我是被需要的。我，Tony Stark，不單單是鋼鐵人，是被我的團隊所需要的。我認知道這個並且保證在未來會試著做到更好。」

「別只是說說，你需要相信它。」

Tony著實推了他，一個在肩膀上不痛不癢的用力一推，「看在老天的份上，Steve為什麼你要這麼在乎？」

「因為我們需要你，」Steve大聲說，同時逼迫自己別再抓緊他的肩膀。他並不想要傷害Tony，而且他們雙方現在都必須處理一堆憤怒和腎上腺素。

「你說你知道了。我們需要你，okay， _我們需要_ _Tony Stark_ ，活得好好的並且向我們發牢騷，我們需要你在我們身邊惹毛我們然後逗我們笑，同時是這個缺陷家庭的一份子。我們需要你在午後醒來跌跌撞撞地走出工作室，我需要你──我們需要你喝太多咖啡而且穿著有油汙糟透了的衣服還在晚餐時間吃著早餐。我需要你和我一起看老片，說棒球是最爛的運動只為了激怒我，我知道你這麼說只是為了看我生氣。」

他還在吶喊，但這回放低了音量畢竟他不需要那麼大聲Tony也能聽見他的聲音。他知道他現在該停下來了，現在是個完美的時刻，因為Tony用瞪大了的眼睛盯著他看，但Steve已經懷藏這些想法太久而Tony每次總能讓Steve足夠抓狂到說出這類的話。

「我需要你就在我身旁，」Steve繼續，他在他的聲音支離破碎前繼續，「我需要你來告訴我我的固執，我需要你令人惱怒又有趣的待在我身邊，我需要你對待我就像我是Steve，像我是一個不能用雙手壓碎石頭的平凡人類。我需要你在我身邊因為如果你不在這裡我沒辦法做到這些，好嗎，我 _不行_ ，拜託別讓我，拜託別讓我失去你而活，我需要你在我身邊，我從來無法停止愛你，我試過但無法停止，你這個愚蠢、固執、令人生氣的 _混蛋_ 。拜託不要讓我失去你。我不行。我真的沒辦法，拜託，不要──」

他突然住口，他剛剛揭示的事實擊中了他，他停下，而Tony仍凝視著他。

「Steve，」Tony說，幾乎屏息地、柔軟而關切地，而Steve幾乎不能忍受地看到憐憫無可避免地出現在他的雙眼裡。

「我很抱歉，」Steve勉強道。他想他在搖頭。他試著退開那扇他一直擋著地門。「我真的很抱歉，我永遠不想你知道──」

「你永遠不想我知道，」Tony麻木地說，複誦Steve的話像他試著記起怎麼移動他的腳。「什麼，所以你的計劃是保持沉默直到我們其中一個死掉？」

Steve從來沒有把這些心情化為文字，但他想那個問題的答案是「對」。或者等到Tony發現然後結束這段友誼，這是Steve向自己保證絕對不會發生的，但現在，喔，天啊，他將要失去Tony了，而Steve將要面對這個，他將必須要。

除去看起來他並沒有要失去Tony這一點，事實上，Tony現正將他釘在牆壁上，而顯然當Steve會在處於震驚狀態時變得順從。

 

「Tony？」在寧靜中，Steve問了他從來不敢問的問題。

「我需要你，」Tony告訴他，臉上有著小心翼翼的微笑。「我也試著停止過。愛你的這件事。沒堅持住。仍然為你瘋狂。這很尷尬，真的。」

「你，」Steve開口，然後找不到言語去完成。「Tony,」他再度開口，當Tony拉近他們兩人臉的距離，他的下個吐息便落在Tony的嘴唇上，近得Steve可以感受到Tony的呼吸。

「我等等會朝你大喊，關於假設我永遠也不需要你在我身後這件事有多蠢。」

Tony這麼告訴他，然後親吻他。

 

Steve閉上他的眼睛，感受Tony緊貼著他，仍然這裡、在他身邊，並且永遠不會在轉瞬間離去。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次翻譯文章，選了很喜歡的theappleppielifestyle。補充一下這篇的篇名Will We ever Say the Words We're Feeling，可能是(並未確認)出自GLEE裡面的歌：Pretending。theappleppielifestyle另一例取歌詞作篇名是Through Worlds系列第一篇But Loving Him Is Red(取自Taylor Swift-Red)。好看到流淚，因此在這裡推薦。  
> 因為個人喜好問題，這篇文章都用正體邊點符號不知道有沒有人會不習慣，另外我並沒有Beta，所以有任何地方翻不好or有蟲都歡迎告訴我，各種虛心受教。  
> 謝謝閱讀，theappleppielifestyle真的是一名很酷又很棒的作者，希望之後還有機會翻他的作品。


End file.
